EL REINO DEL MAGMA
by KING-MARKUS
Summary: Historia ubicada en el pasado, una época anterior al primer encuentro de Markus con Celestia Aventuras en el Reino del Magma
1. Chapter 1

**EL REINO DEL MAGMA: UN ENCUENTRO ARDIENTE**

_Torkular, región de Karraban:_

Markus estaba reunido con Ragnarok en la sala de mando ubicada en la torre trasera de la fortaleza,-Y bien amigo ¿qué noticias me traes el día de hoy?-pregunto Markus-Los espías que mando a investigar las montañas de Karraban han traído noticias de una gran actividad volcánica originándose detrás de una Sierra conocida como la Cordillera Humeante, nos han dicho que la cantidad de lava que ha surgido de ellas es excesivamente fuera de lo normal-dijo Lor Ragnarok-Así que algo está haciendo que surja todo este magma ¿No has enviado tropas a investigar lo que ocurre detrás de la Cordillera?-pregunto Markus-Si mi señor pero desgraciadamente perdimos contacto con ellas hace 6 horas, temo que fueron destruidos por el magma o algo mas-respondió Ragnarok-Jaja ni hablar eran solo carne de cañón, aun asi ire personalmente a averiguar lo que pasa, encárgate de vigilar la fortaleza mientras no estoy-dijo Markus saliendo de la sala-Como usted ordene mi lord-contesto Ragnarok quedándose en la sala de mando, Markus partió rumbo al Este llegando a las montañas de Karraban en cuestión de minutos, pasándolas llego a la Cordillera Humeante pocos minutos después-Ya veo por qué se llama Cordillera Humeante-dijo Markus al ver la Cordillera la cual estaba formada por volcanes activos-Bien se supone que la actividad inusual se origina detrás de esta cordillera así que será mejor cruzarla y ver cuál es el problema-dijo volando sobre los volcanes pero antes de que pudiera pasar, una gran bola de magma lo golpeo provocando que perdiera equilibrio y cayera estrellándose en el suelo perdiendo el conocimiento.

Al despertar Markus vio que estaba encadenado y siendo arrastrado por varios ponis encapuchados con túnicas rojas-Pero que demo…..¿Que rayos creen que están haciendo? ¡Suéltenme! ¿Acaso no saben quién soy?-exclamo Markus-¡Silencio intruso! No nos importa, seas quien seas, las cadenas pétreas te retendrán no importa lo fuerte que seas-dijo uno de sus captores-Jaja eso es lo que cree…..mierda es cierto no puedo soltarme-dijo mientras trataba de soltarse, mientras tanto habían llegado a una enorme ciudad esculpida en el interior de un gran volcán en medio de un rio de lava, los edificios estaban formados de magma endurecida, había diversas plantas de un color rojo brillante, en el centro de la ciudad había un gran palacio del cual salía una chimenea volcánica, los habitantes eran ponis, pegasos y unicornios todos ellos cuyos colores eran una variación de tonos de rojo, naranja y amarillo y muchos de ellos observaban con intriga a Markus conforme lo trasladaban entrando al palacio, una vez adentro llegaron a una gran cámara con geiseres de fuego y un gran trono por el cual salía magma y sobre de él había un gran Alicornio de edad muy avanzada color rojo opaco y barba hecha de fuego color azul oscuro, portaba una armadura color naranja cromada y una corona con una joya azul-Suelten al intruso-Ordeno y los guardias desencadenaron a Markus quien se puso de pie inmediatamente: -Muy amigo dígame que rayos pasa aquí, ¿Dónde estoy y quien es usted?-pregunto Markus-Soy el Rey Lavius, señor del Reino del Magma que es donde te encuentras ahora-dijo el Rey-Así que un reino escondido en un volcán ¿eh? Ya me estoy cansando de estos reinos secretos pero en fin ¿Por qué me dispararon y me trajeron aquí?-dijo Markus-No somos muy sociables asi que si algo cruza nuestra frontera lo destruimos como ya lo hicimos con un escuadrón de intrusos que trato de pasarla hace 6 horas-dijo el Rey-Maldita sea esos eran mis soldados-reclamo Markus-Lamento eso pero es nuestra ley-contesto el Rey-No importa, planeaba destrozarlos al regresar pero en fin aun no me ha dicho porque estoy aquí-pregunto Markus-Ah si el motivo es que tu tienes algo en tu interior muy diferente a los otros intrusos que hemos destruido, tienes en tu interior la "LLAMA NEGRA" una potente energía que fue descrita por nuestros ancestros como: La más destructiva de las Flamas Primordiales"-explico-Momento ¿hay otras flamas? ¿Y cómo llego a mí?-volvio a preguntar Markus,-Según la leyenda: "Las Flamas Primordiales fueron enviadas del cielo para iluminar el camino de los pueblos mortales que se encontraban entre tinieblas, la Llama Plateada, la Llama Ocaso y la Llama Negra se unirán otra vez para alejar las tinieblas que regresen al mundo", esa es la profecía de la cual oímos y la que esperamos todos estos siglos-explico el Rey, entonces otra figura llego detrás del trono uniéndose a la conversación, se trataba de una pony color crema con crin y cola lavanda claro, llevaba un traje con capucha y una falda banca y negra, llevaba guantes rojos que le cubrían las dos patas delanteras y brazaletes con adornos dorados, lo más curioso eran sus cuernos que salían detrás de sus orejas enroscándose hacia arriba iguales a los de Markus solo que de varios tonos de gris, llevaba un aro de oro en el cuerno izquierdo -Vaya así que tú eres el afortunado que no fue volado en pedazos jeje que suerte hubiera sido una lástima destrozar alguien tan apuesto. Dijo examinando a Markus girando a su alrededor-Y tu ¿Quién se supone que eres?-pregunto Markus-Soy la Condesa Karry heredera al trono del Gran Reino del Magma-exclamo Karry -Ósea que eres-,-Si es mi hija-interrumpió el rey-Wow supongo que te pareces a tu madre jejeje-dijo Markus haciendo reír a Karry pero disgustando un poco al rey-Bien ya que nos estamos presentando, yo soy Lord Markus Deathook o pueden llamarme Hades el Dios del Inframundo-dijo poniéndose su armadura menos el casco-¡¿Un Dios?! ¿La Llama Negra es un Dios?-exclamo el Rey sorprendido-Tiene sentido si lo analizas-añadió Karry,-¡Silencio! Bien Markus ahora que ya sabemos lo que eres debemos decir…te aghh…-el Rey no pudo terminar pues empezó a toser y cayo de su trono -¡Padre!-dijo Karry acudiendo al lado de su padre, entonces llegaron los guardias y al ver al rey tirado en el suelo y a Markus con su armadura pues como es obvio se le fueron encima-¿Es una broma?-dijo Markus lanzándolos contra las paredes-Quítense tarados su rey se encuentra mal-dijo acercándose al rey y a Karry-Hare que se le pase el dolor, una vez que este fuera de peligro me dirás que diablos le ocurre y porque me tienen aquí ¿ok?-,-OK-contesto Karry y así Markus uso sus dotes para aliviar el dolor del rey haciéndolo dormir-Parece que se ha calmado, guardias llévenlo a su recamara-ordeno Karry y los guardias tomaron al rey y lo trasladaron a su alcoba-Bien niña dime que es lo que sucede, pude ver que tu padre muere pero su tiempo se le agota demasiado rápido ¿Qué tiene?-,-Mi padre lucho en las Guerras del Fuego y el Hielo, lidero a nuestro pueblo contra las fuerzas de las gélidas tierras del Reino del Hielo que se encuentra en los rincones del Sur, sin embargo al pelear con el Rey enemigo Krystalot sufrió una herida con un arma forjada con magia negra cuya herida se sabe que no tiene cura, aun así mi padre pudo ganar la batalla y concluir la guerra al encerrar a Krystalot en una piedra magmática la cual fue sepultada en las profundidades de la Tierra, pero las consecuencias de la guerra cayeron en mi padre pues su herida acortaba su vida, nuestros unicornios médicos más fuertes lograron hacer un hechizo que ralentizaría el efecto de la herida pero no la sanaría, eso fue hace más de 300 años pero ahora los efectos del hechizo se le está pasando, temo que si no lo ayudamos, morirá en muy poco tiempo-dijo Karry soltando una lagrima mirando al suelo Markus puso su casco en su barbilla y la miro a los ojos-Tranquilla hallaré la cura para salvar a tu padre-,-Solo existe un remedio conocido, el Rey Krystalot poseía un Ópalo azul con el cual se dice que forjo el arma, si pudiéramos recuperar ese Ópalo podríamos crear un antídoto para la herida-agrego Karry-Excelente entonces iré al Sur y traeré el Ópalo de Krystalot-,-¡Espera! iré contigo-,-¿No sería mejor que te quedaras con tu padre ahora que está enfermo?-pregunto Markus-No lo creo no serviría de nada quedarme aquí a esperar lo peor, iré por ese Ópalo servirá para empezar a conocernos eh "Señor Flama Negra"-dijo Karry guiñándole un ojo a Markus quien se ruborizó-Bien entonces vamos rumbo al sur, pero espera, tú no tienes alas-,-¿Quién dice que no?-dijo extendiendo sus alas que eran como de murciélago y se encontraban ocultas en su traje-Vaya tienes varias sorpresas ¿no?-,-Tu solo espera y veras-Dijo Karry levantando vuelo y saliendo del castillo seguida por Markus.

CONTINUARA…

**NUEVO ARCO ARGUMENTAL, NUEVOS PERSONAJES, ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**DEJEN UN REVIEW Y ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE NUMERO: BUSQUEDA HELADA**


	2. Chapter 2

**BUSQUEDA HELADA**

_LOCACION DESCONOCIDA…_

Lord Deathook y la Condesa Karry volaron varias horas hasta perder el paisaje rocoso y pasar a una helada tundra-Odio el frio-dijo Karry-¿Porque será?-dijo Markus sarcásticamente, los dos recorrieron valles congelados hasta llegar a una costa cristalizada totalmente por el frio-Sup…pongo que debe…mos estar cerca-dijo Karry temblando de frio-Aún nos falta, ten esto conservaras más calor –dijo entregándole su capa negra. Volaron atravesando el inmenso Océano de Hielo hasta aproximarse a un enorme Iceberg que se alzaba en medio de este-Espero que sea aquí-dijo Karry aun tiritando-Sea o no sea aquí, debemos alejarte del frio-agrego Markus al ver a la Condesa ponerse de un tono blanquecino, encontraron una abertura en la base del Iceberg y se refugiaron dentro al ver una masiva tormenta de granizo acercarse-Bien estaremos a salvo aquí por ahora, así que lo primero que debemos hacer es recuperar el calor-dijo Markus encendiendo una fogata color negro-Como puedes no tener frio con este espantoso clima-dijo Karry sentándose a un lado de la fogata-Soy el Dios del Inframundo, allá abajo el clima es tan frio que puede congelar las almas-comento Markus sentándose junto a ella -¿Porque el fuego que produces es de color negro?-pregunto Karry-No lo se, es algo que pude hacer desde niño el fuego negro es bastante peligroso, pero no lo uso tanto como antes-dijo Markus-Tal vez a eso se refería la profecía con lo de las 3 flamas-comento Karry-Me imagino que sí, debe ser los poderes de los 3 olímpicos-añadió Markus contándole su historia y la de sus hermanos-Ok entiendo ustedes tres eran los 3 dioses de Antaño que se describen en las profecías ,y tus hermanos ¿Dónde están?-,-Supongo que en diversas partes del mundo o en sus respectivos reinos-añadió Markus-

¿Y porque llegaste a nuestro reino justo cuando necesitábamos apoyo?-No lo sé, detecte anomalías viniendo de la Cordillera y tenía que ir personalmente a averiguar-dijo Markus-Esas anomalías son consecuencia de las heridas de mi padre, a medida que su vida disminuye genera más cambios en el reino, está conectado a él mediante su Ópalo así como Krystalot estaba unido con el suyo por eso al derrotarlo él y su reino quedaron congelados y olvidados-explico Karry-Entiendo, debemos seguir buscándolo pero eso será mañana luces exhausta, duerme un poco yo vigilare durante la noche-dijo Markus-Gracias, sea cual sea el motivo por el cual viniste me alegra que lo hayas hecho…-dijo Karry quedándose dormida.

Ala mañana siguiente la tormenta de granizo acabo dejando entrar una luz por la grieta iluminando la gruta dejando ver muchos jeroglíficos extraños-Hey Karry despierta, creo que encontré algo-dijo Markus mientras Karry trataba de abrir sus ojos-Déjame dormir 5 minutos más….-dijo volviéndose a acostar-No hay tiempo para eso LEVANTATE-dijo dándole un toque eléctrico haciendo que se levantara inmediatamente-Wow ¡OYE! Un simple por favor hubiera bastado-exclamo Karry-Lo siento niña pero no hay tiempo ven y mira esto-Dijo Markus acercándose a la pared llena de símbolos-Creo que nos estamos acercando-dijo Karry avanzando más adentro en la gruta siguiendo los jeroglíficos; Caminaron varios minutos siguiendo aquellos brillantes símbolos por el sendero de la gruta-Oye niña siento lo del toque-,-No importa, de todas formas no me dolió-,-Aun así lo siento, pero dime algo ¿Qué le paso a tu madre?-,-Mi madre era la Reina Royal Flame, era devota lista y benévola con el pueblo además de hermosa y cálida a hablar, paseaba con ella todos los días por los lagos de lava y por los Bosques Ardientes….pero algo terrible ocurrió, la Rebelión de los Golems de Magma; Esos monstruos sin corazón estaban cansado de ser la clase obrera y querían usurpar el trono de mis padres liderados por su cruel Líder Astaroth un enorme monstruo de magma con garras hirvientes que cortaban todo a su paso, su armadura pétrea y su yelmo rojo con cuernos curvos eran lo último que veían sus víctimas, se decía que él había sido un hibrido entre un Demonio y un Golem de Magma, el monstruo ataco la capital matando a miles a su paso, mi padre lo enfrento en sala del Trono pero su herida causada por la Daga de Krystalot le impidió vencer al monstruo quien lo rojo contra el muro dejándolo inconsciente, yo me encontraba aterrorizada y trataba de ocultarme tras las estatuas de la sala pero aun así el monstruo me hayo y pude ver en sus ojos amarillos la maldad que crecía en su alma si es que tuviera una y cuando estuvo a punto de matarme mi madre lo embistió con gran fuerza mandándolo a volar recuerdo que llevaba puesta sobre su piel color naranja una armadura dorada y su crin de fuego ardía más que nunca, entonces el Demonio se recuperó y saco un enorme mazo de fuego azotándolo contra mi madre quien rápidamente me tomo y me saco del palacio dejándome en un islote en medio del lago de lava aun me entristece lo que me dijo cuando volvió a la batalla "_Recuerda Karry, el fuego que está en tu interior es el mismo que el mío, por lo tanto siempre estaremos juntas.."_ y así mi madre volvió al castillo del que al poco rato salió un enorme destello amarillo seguido de una fuerte explosión después de eso nunca volví a verla, pasaron unas horas hasta que los guardias me encontraron sola y me llevaron al palacio lo más triste fue encontrar a mi padre en la sala del trono con lágrimas que caían sobre la corona de mi madre, prometí que nunca dejaría que el Reino del Magma fuera atacado otra vez-finalizo Karry-Vaya sí que has tenido una vida dura….bueno ambos la hemos tenido pero descuida Karry la tristeza de tu pasado te ha convertido en alguien fuerte y hermosa como tu madre-dijo Markus haciendo sonrojar a Karry-Gracias Markus-,-Bien creo que hemos llegado-dijo Markus al llegar al final del camino donde se podía apreciar una enorme ciudad de hielo oculta en el corazón de del Iceberg -Estamos más cerca de salvar a mi padre, ¡Vamos Markus encontremos el Ópalo y vayámonos de aquí!-,-¡Espera Karry!-dijo frenándola-Debemos tener mucho cuidado, puede que tu padre haya derrotado a Krystalot pero aun así siendo mucha energía extraña emanando de este sitio, andemos con cuidado.

CONTINUARA…

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, DEJJEN UN REVIEW Y ESPEREN AL SIGUIENTE: LA TIERRA CONGELADA: UNA FRIA DESEO UN BUEN DIA**


End file.
